The Despair Card
by Lady Of The Bubbles
Summary: Sakura's life took a wrong tumble somehwere...maybe it was when she killed her friends...She's living in a pshyco ward now...No pairing, oneshot.


There was a small clink as a tape recorder was turned on in a dimly lit room. There were curtains on the large windows, which fortunately covered the panes. There were lots of books on lots of book cases. There was a desk in front of the curtained window, where a young woman, barely out of college, was sitting. She had just turned the tape recorder on, and had a fresh notebook and pen in front of her. She looked at the figure on one of the two loveseats in front of her desk. The figure was very tense.

The lady spoke, "What would you do if someone called you a whore?"

The lady's voice was soft, understanding, and almost caring, but she had seen too many people to truly have emotion. She was a very skilled actor, after all.

The figure on the seat stiffened, and her emerald green eyes woke up, if only for a minute, betraying the fact that she was hurt by the words.

"If you called me a whore, I would love to smack you, but I can't with the cameras on me. They'd say I was out of line. Probably try to put more stuff up my elbow."

The young figure, couldn't be more than 17 years of age, looks at the woman behind the desk, and smirked. There was no way they would get her to talk, she was too…detached.

And the young woman knew that.

"Sakura, we only wish to know where they are. After that, we promise you are Scott free."

Sakura closed her eyes; she hated being questioned about _them_. I mean, _they_ did betray her…

"Sakura,"

"Maa, lady, if you think I know anything, you are wrong. _They_ did hurt me, but I can't hurt a fly. You've heard my brother and father and friends. You were in the room when they testified. I'm innocent and I was betrayed. That's it…"

Sakura was lying, and she knew all to damn well where those two were buried, how it happened, she remembered the day like it was yesterday…

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Sakura was walking down the street to school. She was early; she had improved since Syaoran had come back. They had been dating, about, a year? Toya wasn't keen to the idea, but his sister was happy, so he couldn't complain. _

_Sakura was taken my surprise when a sudden gush of wind made all the loose cheery blossoms twirl around her. She spun around and laughed, she loved cherry blossoms!_

_She heard a noise near the bushes, it sounds like a moan…._

_Sakura started to freak out. Syaoran wasn't there and a ghost was nearby! She, after a long pause and another few moans, walked up to the bushes very slowly…_

_What she saw, she was too shocked to do anything about._

_Tomoyo and Syaoran were locked at the lips, Tomoyo's school sweater had been thrown to the side, and Syaoran was using that opening to examine her lacy bra with his fingers. Syaoran's shirt was rumpled and Tomoyo's arms disappeared behind it. Neither of the two lovebirds noticed Sakura's watching until finally, she gasped and stepped backward. _

_Tomoyo looked up and hurriedly tried to cover herself, looking for her sweater, while Syaoran glanced, bored and said, "Sakura, you've been dumped."_

_Sakura looked on in shock, how could Syaoran do that? With her best friend? WHY?_

_Tomoyo had placed her sweater back on and looked sorrowfully at Sakura, muttering something that sounded like an apology, but Sakura was already running away, in tears._

_When Sakura had flung open her bedroom door after coming home, not caring to close it, she ran to her bed and fell on it, crying into her pillow. She loved Syaoran with all of her heart; she had waited for Syaoran for years! How…why…Tomoyo…?_

_After a few hours, Sakura's little voice, the one she had suppressed years ago when her mother died, came into her mind again, and this time she didn't suppress it, she listened, and listened well. The voice had a good point, and it was comforting when her father and brother were away…_

_Around nightfall, Toya had come inside her room, worried about her, and also wanting to give her space. He had heard what had happened, and he knew how it felt. He would deal with the brat later…Sakura needed consoling._

"_Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"_

_Sakura was sitting at her desk, on the internet with her newly acquired computer. She closed the window she was looking at and turned to Toya. Still with mascara lines on her cheeks, yet she had stopped crying long time ago…_

"_Toya, I'm fine now. I guess I over-reacted. It was plan as day…and they should be together…"_

"_Sakura, why don't you take a long bath and go to sleep? It will make you feel better, and I know you feel bad."_

"_Okay, thanks. I think I will."_

_Sakura smiled at her only brother, her older onii-chan. She loved him and respected him, but this information was just too good to close the window…_

"_Lemme finish getting my homework and I'll do that. I'll take only another few minutes."_

"_Alright Sakura, feel better."_

"_I will." And Toya closed the door._

_Little does he know, she opened something bad online…_

_ A few Days Later _

_Sakura was watching as Tomoyo and Syaoran were watching the stars on a silent hill. She was perfectly disguised; her illusion card had made her look like the scenery. She was going to do it, better now than never._

'_I can't believe Syaoran hasn't caught whiff of my magic yet…'_

_Sakura took out the card that will do the deed. She stared at it. This was a darker pink than all of her Star Cards. It was named 'The Despair' card. She had created it when the little voice had stopped talking. It would do her deed, and save her from her depth of hopelessness she was already feeding upon. She also, in a sadistic way, thought the card was cut. It was a picture of a single rose, being ripped in half by a bolt of lightning. The lightning was black; the rose white. It was perfect, and it reflected her current mood._

_And the best part is, no one would ever know._

_She then took out two more cards, The Libra and the Time. She silently called for the Libra to justify her actions to the other cards, and then Time to, as chosen, freeze time._

_So everyone was frozen, except for Syaoran, who looked around sharply and tried waking Tomoyo up, to no avail of course. Syaoran looked around, missing the still hidden Sakura, and quietly asked, "Eroil? Sakura? Clow?"_

_Sakura audible scoffed, and stepped forward, casting off the Illusion._

"_Sakura? How have you been doing? Not goin' to school I see." He smirked, which was mirrored on Sakura's face. "Wake Tomoyo up, now."_

_Sakura, in a deeper and more cunning voice laughed and said, "Syaoran, "koi," dearest, what makes you think a threat from you will change Tomoyo's situation? Face it, you cannot cover for her not having magic; you placed her in danger by becoming item with her. Now, I shall see to it, you won't ever worry about her being in danger again."_

_She smiled, sickly, and expanded her wand, drawing out The Float. As Syaoran was getting his sward out, Sakura quickly casted the float card on Tomoyo, making her rise up about ten feet above them, then stop. Fortunately, she was wearing pants. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and for a moment, a look of fear crossed through his eyes, but then relief as she stopped climbing higher in altitude. Sakura noticed these changes and she then took on a woeful expression._

"_Tomoyo will be yours and I will disappear from both of your lives, if you win this duel. If I win, Then Tomoyo and yourself place your lives in my hand…to do whatever I please with them…Got it?"_

_Syaoran thought for a minute then agreed to the terms that were placed in front of him. Sakura was no match for him…_

_Before he could complete that thought, Sakura took out her card book and watched as her cards made a protective bareoer around Syaoran and Sakura, giving them room to fight. Sakura then called out a card near Syaoran., He caught a glimpse of the name: The Arrow._

_Sakura called it to her mind, asking kindly for a bow that has ammo to only causes the victim to be restricted from moving their limbs. The cards turned pink, and Sakura had her bow._

"_Now then, Shall we get started?" Sakura said in a morbid, bored tone. Syaoran suddenly felt a deep worry inside his mind, but pushed it away, he'll dwell on that later._

_Syaoran got into a fighting stance, Sakura brought back her string, taking aim, and Syaoran said, "Ready."_

_Instantly, Syaoran rolled out of the way of Sakura's blast, but there was no blast. Syaoran paused, what? Then he realized, and tried to move, only to be hit in the right shoulder with one of her arrows. _

'_DAMNIT! THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS!'_

_Sakura walked forward as Syaoran tried to move, he couldn't get up, so he had lost. Sakura had outsmarted him. He had sentenced Tomoyo and himself to something bad…._

_She leaned down to Syaoran's struggling figure on the ground, and cupped his face. Her expression was cold and bored and started in a monotone voice, "You lost. I own you now, Syaoran."_

_She waited a minute, letting the final declaration sink in, then her expression turned to extreme rage, and she slapped him hard. While his face was red and turned away from her, she slipped out her final, darker, card from her pocket._

"_Syaoran, you and Tomoyo, have betrayed my trust, broken my heart, and defiled my dreams. I find it just that I should end your happiness, right here. Now, you get to watch Tomoyo go first."_

_Syaoran's eyes widened, but said nothing, letting his fate sink in. he practically murdered his girlfriend. He was so dumb._

_Sakura walked to where Tomoyo was now being slowly descended, to one foot from the ground. She cupped Tomoyo's face bent down, and kissed her best friend. A long, emotional, passionate kiss, that woke Tomoyo up. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she pushed Sakura away, while still floating. Tomoyo started to yell._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? Where the hell am I? Sakura, you better not have gone lesbian on my ass! I have Syaoran you kno-"_

_And Tomoyo fell to the ground, her eyes dead, her face shocked, as her body made a loud 'thunk' on the wet grass._

_Syaoran couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Sakura had concentrated on a card at her side and Tomoyo just died. He wondered, would that be his fate? Sakura was lying there on the ground, her figure shaking; she was crying. She turned to Syaoran very slowly, her ample curves more visible when she was lying on the ground. She looked at him with rage._

"_Sayonara, Syaoran…"_

_And his world came to his end._

_Sakura was thanking her cards while crying herself to sleep. The cards knew how much this had hurt, so they comforted her. As she fell asleep, five cards went to work._

_The Earth dug a hole deep inside the earth, under the hill. It would be for the bodies._

_The Move made the bodies go to the hole, and transported Sakura to her room, on her bed where she continued to cry, even in her troublesome sleep._

_The Dream made Sakura forget about this in her dream, and gave her instead a nice dream about her friends, all together…_

_The Erase card got rid of any evidence left on the ground after the fight._

_The Hope card, took Sakura's pain and regret, and cried to herself._

_CLOWCARDSSAKURACARDS_

_The next morning, Sakura woke up to her father's worried face._

"_Sakura-san, I have horrible news. Syaoran and Tomoyo have disappeared; do you have any idea where they are?"_

_Sakura then remembered…and feigned a frown._

"_No, I have no clue. I haven't spoken to them…"_

"_Thank you, Sakura-san."_

_Sakura nodded and got up as her father closed her door. She smiled and got dressed as usual…_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Sakura wanted to smile at those memories, as she was being lead away from the doctor's room, down a white hallway to her room. She had been caught cutting; everyone assumed she was feeling a traumatic loss at their death…Fuck them.

They didn't know how she felt.

They didn't know her power.

She allowed herself a smile as they closed the door to her mental ward room, which said on the glass,

"Sakura Kinomoto

Physical Abuse

Class S

Room 713"

This is Angel; I have no clue why I wrote this. But, perhaps, if you think about it, Sakura really is like this because who can be that happy all the time? Maybe not a killer…but you never truly know with these types…

Please review! 3 I know half you won't, put it comforts me none the less!

I love you all!


End file.
